In this Lymphoma Program Project, basic scientists and clinicians will collaborate to study the collection of diseases known as malignant lymphomas. The Program has three major goals: A. THE IMPROVEMENT OF THERAPY FOR PATIENTS WITH HODGKIN'S DISEASE NON- HODGKIN'S LYMPHOMAS We will attempt to improve the cure rate while decreasing the toxicity of current therapy and to develop new modalities of treatment. B. GAINING AN UNDERSTANDING OF THE PATHOGENESIS OF THESE DISEASES Lymphoma tumor cells will be studied using the techniques of molecular biology and immunology. Approaches will be developed to define the nature of host susceptibility, tumor initiation and tumor progression in patients. C. THE STUDY OF NORMAL LYMPHOCYTE BIOLOGY Human lymphoma cells will be used as prototypes of cells at various stages of lymphocyte differentiation. Physiologic processes such as gene activation, recombination and somatic mutation will be investigated. The large numbers of patients who have been and continue to be referred to Stanford represent the major core resource of this program. Clinical trials are conducted on these patients. In addition a large computerized data base has been established which correlates clinical characteristics of these patients and their tumor specimens with outcome of therapy, including long-term complications. These patients serve a source of critical pathologic specimens which are processed, banked and distributed by a Core pathology service to the investigators within this Program Project for a series of important biologic studies.